thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle Cumiskey
| birth_place = Abbotsford, British Columbia, Canada | draft = 222nd overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = Colorado Avalanche | career_start = 2006 }} Kyle Cumiskey (born on December 2, 1986) is a Canadian ice hockey defenceman currently playing for the Rockford IceHogs of the American Hockey League (AHL). Playing Career After playing his minor hockey in his hometown of Abbotsford with the Hawks minor hockey program, Kyle played one year of Jr.A. hockey with the Penticton Panthers of the BCHL. He was not selected in the 2001 WHL Bantam Draft, but, he was signed as a free agent with the Kelowna Rockets in 2003. Kyle played junior hockey for the Kelowna Rockets of the Western Hockey League for three seasons, scoring 79 points in 177 games. After his second junior season, he was drafted by the Colorado Avalanche in the seventh round of the 2005 NHL Entry Draft (222nd overall). Kyle played most of the 2006–07 season for the Albany River Rats of the American Hockey League but appeared in nine games for the Avalanche. On January 6, 2007, his first career NHL goal was the only goal in regulation for the Avalanche in a 2–1 shootout win over Manny Fernandez and the Minnesota Wild. During the next two seasons, Kyle split time between the Lake Erie Monsters of the AHL and the Avalanche; however, he was sidelined by injuries for a significant amount of time in both years. A groin injury caused him to miss 17 games in the 2007–08 season, and his 2008–09 season ended early with shoulder surgery on February 18, 2009. For the first time in his NHL career, he made the opening night roster with the Avalanche at the beginning of the 2009–10 season. In the offseason before the 2011–12 season, Kyle signed a one year two-way deal with Colorado days before training camp. During the preseason, he suffered a concussion and was placed on injured reserve by Colorado. On October 7, 2011 (one day before Colorado's season opener), he was placed on waivers. On the following day, Kyle was traded to the Anaheim Ducks for Jake Newton and a conditional draft pick. Although he was recalled by Anaheim on multiple occasions, he never made his debut for the Ducks, playing in 57 games with AHL affiliate, the Syracuse Crunch. On July 8, 2012 (with his NHL rights still owned by the Ducks), Kyle signed abroad to a one-year deal with Modo Hockey of the Swedish Elitserien. In the 2012-13 season, he rebounded with a successful offensive season with Modo, finishing fifth in league scoring amongst defenseman with 32 points in 46 games. On June 18, 2013, with intention to resume his NHL career, Kyle agreed to a return to the Anaheim Ducks on a one-year contract. After partaking in the Ducks 2013 training camp, he was reassigned by the Ducks to AHL affiliate, the Norfolk Admirals. On September 23, 2013, Kyle agreed to mutually terminate his contract with the Ducks and later returned to Sweden for a second consecutive season with Modo Hockey on October 2, 2013. In the 2013–14 season, he contributed with 28 points in 45 games from the blueline to help Modo qualify for the playoffs. On July 2, 2014, Kyle returned to the NHL in signing a one-year two-way contract as a free agent with the Chicago Blackhawks. He started the 2014–15 season with the Blackhawks, but did not appear in any regular season games. On October 17, 2014, Kyle was assigned to the Rockford IceHogs, (the Blackhawks' AHL affiliate) after clearing waivers. On February 13, 2015, he was recalled by the Blackhawks and made his first return to the NHL since 2011 in featuring in a 3-1 victory over the New Jersey Devils. He appeared in 7 scoreless games with Chicago before he was returned to end the regular season in the AHL. Kyle returned to Chicago to begin their playoff run and made his post-season debut in the Conference finals against the Anaheim Ducks. Used in a depth defenseman role, he was used sparingly, but appeared in the first three Cup finals games against the Tampa Bay Lightning to help the Blackhawks claim the Stanley Cup. In the off-season, Kyle underwent surgery on a lower body injury and after going un-signed over the summer, he was invited to return to the Blackhawks training camp on a try-out contract. On October 15, 2015, he was signed a one-year contract with the Blackhawks. He was assigned to the Rockford IceHogs, a day later after clearing waivers. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Statistics International Play On May 1, 2010, Kyle was to named to the Canadian team for the 2010 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships. He made his international debut, and recorded an assist, in a 5-1 preliminary round win against Italy on May 8, 2010. Kyle finished the tournament with 3 assists and was named Canada's best player in the eliminating Quarterfinal loss against Russia. Category:1986 births Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Modo Hockey players Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:Albany River Rats players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Canadian ice hockey players